Flying Colors
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Seamus/Lavender. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC as well as a gift to The Kawaii Neko.
1. Contagious

**Title:** Contagious  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 256  
 **Summary:** He broke his own rule for her.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 5 - Prompt Used - (song) "Contagious" by Boys Like Girls

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for The Kawaii Neko

 **Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0:** Seamus/Lavender

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Heathcote Barbary - Bronze - Write a songfic.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Personality

* * *

Seamus was never the kind of guy to go after the girl. Usually, he had girls throwing themselves at him. Why should he do the chasing?

Lavender was different, though. She was special. Her personality was so vivacious and inviting that Seamus couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Their feelings got put on hold due to the war, but afterwards, both Lavender and Seamus decided to go back to school during what would have been the eighth year so they could finish their education.

They focused on their studies, and in Lavender's case, on fashion, as it was her dream to become a top-notch fashion designer.

Seamus waited for Lavender to make the first move, but it never happened. The night before they left Hogwarts for good, though, they sweetly kissed, and Seamus held hope that it would lead to more.

It didn't before they left what had been their home for eight years. And for the first time, he broke his self-imposed rule, and he went after her.

He showed up at her flat, the one she had decided to share with Parvati and Padma, and smiled crookedly when she opened the door. "Are you going to invite me in or simply gawk at me?"

Lavender grabbed Seamus's shirt with a laugh. "What took you so long?" And she claimed his lips with a passionate kiss.

And he was thankful that he chased after her. With her contagious laugh and addicting personality, not to mention her absolutely amazing body, she was totally worth it.


	2. Nuances

**Title:** Nuances  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 230  
 **Summary:** Lavender has multi-facets of her personality.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 5 - Prompt Used - (word) nuance

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for The Kawaii Neko

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Sturgis Podmore - Bronze - Prompts Used - Irritated, Upset, Fountain, Entrance

 **The Restricted Collection Challenge:** Nowhere 'magical' as the setting

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Tentative

* * *

Seamus stared at Lavender as she sat by the fountain at the entrance of the Muggle park. She watched the families go into the park for a day of what was sure to be packed full with family fun.

Everyone thought they knew Lavender. They thought that she was just some airheaded blonde who only cared about clothes, makeup, and boys.

He always got upset she heard their cruel judgment, especially be people who only met her once, and then deemed themselves experts on Lavender's personality. There were nuances of it that only careful observers detected.

He got irritated when they didn't even try to see the girl behind the mask, the one she was tentative to show, terrified of rejection.

He felt privileged that he saw the real girl, that she wasn't afraid to show how him her true self. It made him love her all the more.

And when he strode over to her and sat next to her, his hands clasped hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Where I ever become a mummy?"

"Of course you will. We can always look into adoption; I'm sure there are a lot of magical kids who need a good home with two loving parents. It _will_ happen for us."

Lavender silently nodded, and Seamus squeezed her hand tight, and he repeated his own personal motto, "It _will_ happen."


	3. Red Lipstick

**Title:** Red Lipstick  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197  
 **Summary:** Seamus's letter to Lavender.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 5 - Prompt Used - (word) red lipstick

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for The Kawaii Neko

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Adalbert Wafling - Bronze - Your story must be in either a letter or a diary written format.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Fresh

* * *

 _Dear Lavender,_

 _I'm fresh out of the hospital; they said I'm doing great. I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you in your blue summer dress and your red lipstick from the summer before our fifth year._

 _Things had been so easy back then. We both refused to believe that Voldemort was truly back, and we spent the summer blissfully unaware and in love. We had been so innocent back then._

 _You lips were like strawberries, and I wished we never had to go back to school. When you dumped me for Ron a year later, it had hurt, but I knew you'd be back. You might have wanted a break, but you could never stay away from me._

 _And when Ron dumped you, I picked up the pieces, and we took our relationship off of pause._

 _Then the war got worst that last year, and we fell apart._

 _I question if you think about me. I hope you do. I'd be devastated if I found out that you erased me completely from your mind, heart, and soul._

 _I know I never stopped loving you. Please, tell me I'm not too late._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Seamus_


	4. Ravishing

**Title:** Ravishing  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 292  
 **Summary:** Seamus makes his move.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 5 - Prompt Used - (dialogue) "You look ravishing"

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for The Kawaii Neko

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Grogan Stump - Bronze - Incorporate some kind of magical sporting event into your story.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Light

* * *

Seamus walked to the Gryffindor stands. It was the first match of the season and with so many new players on Gryffindor's team, he hoped they could pull out a win. From what he knew, Ginny and Demelza were pretty good Chasers. He didn't know anything about Jimmy or Ritchie, and he hoped Ron would be able to do a better job this year than he did last year.

He saw next to Lavender, who was seated next to Parvati. He looked the blonde up and down as she turned to face him. "You look ravishing."

The light in her eyes brightened as she licked her lips. "Thank you. Excited for the new season?"

"Definitely."

They faced the Quidditch pitch, and he noticed the way her eyes continued flickering to Ron as the game started. Jealousy stirred within him, and he knew he had to get her attention off of the redhead for good.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You know, you always look beautiful. I can't imagine how you do it."

She winked playfully as her hand slipped out of his grip. "Lots of hard work."

"It must be." Before she could turn her attention back to the game, he hurriedly asked, "Do you have a date for the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p.'

"Would you like to go without me?"

She pretended to think about it, but he already knew her answer. "Of course. What took you so long to ask me?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You never do."

"Enough you two," Parvati interrupted their playful bantering.

They turned back to the game, and Seamus was happy to note that she no longer looked at Ron longer than the rest of the team.


	5. Tangled

**Title:** Tangled  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 267  
 **Summary:** Seamus is jealous.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 5 - Prompt Used - (word) Tangled

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for The Kawaii Neko

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Seamus Finnigan - Silver - Write about Seamus Finnigan.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Rat

* * *

Seamus wiggled his nose as if he smelled a dead rat. It wasn't a horrible smell that was bothering him, though. It was the picture of Lavender and Ron tangled together in a passionate embrace.

He just couldn't understand what she saw in Ron. They had nothing in common, and everyone knew the redhead had a crush on Hermione. Why would a girl as amazing and beautiful as Lavender settle for being second best, the consolation prize to someone who would never be good enough for her.

It was just wrong.

It was a few months later, when an extremely angry Lavender towered over him, that he wished he had spoken his mind about the ill-fitted relationship. "You're an idiot," she said.

"I know, but why am I an idiot to you?"

"Ron dumped me, and I don't even care. You know how Hermione got so jealous that everyone knew it?"

No one could miss the fire in Hermione's eyes when she witnessed Ron and Lavender's kisses. He silently nodded.

"That's what you were supposed to do. You were _supposed_ to get jealous so I would know that you returned my feelings. But you, the idiot that you are, couldn't even do that right."

His heart filled with joy at her admittance. "I was jealous. I'm just better than Hermione is at hiding it."

Lavender sat next to him as she noisily released a puff of air. "Good."

"Good."

They were done talking. There was no more need for words, especially when she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. The silence said everything.


End file.
